Wallace and Gromit:The Curse of the WereRabbit, V2
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: It's just a fun interpretation of the week in question. What if Wallace already had a girlfriend though?What if Lady Tottington's son and Lord Quartermaine's niece and Wallace's niece had a love triangle?Why did PC Mac want that organ player to stop?R
1. What Would Mother Do?

List of characters I own and who I would like them voiced by:

Layla Foster- Dannielle Harris

Lord Hayden Tottington- Ryan Kwanten

Norma Quartermaine- Sophie Monk

Cassidy Yellowgrass- Amy Whinehouse

Alice Robynns- Miranda Cosgrove

Caden Robynns- Freddie Highmore

Celeste Robynns- Natalia Tena

Selevio Ikress- Jamie Campbell Bower

Carson Yellowgrass- Leonardo DiCaprio

Riley Overpus- Natalie Portman

Silver-Ashlynn Lockhart- Keira Knightley

Cybill Yellowgrass- Miriam Margoyles

Cillian Yellowgrass- Tara Strong

Sylandra Endive- Hillary Swank

Lysandra Endive- Emma Watson

Karina McIntosh- Mindy Sterling

"Ho-ho, very classy!" Wallace said in his usual tone of delight as the passed through the arched gates adorned with fat stone cherubs, "Just the sort of clients we should be dealing with- eh lads?" Gromit rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Uncle Wallace?" Layla looked at her uncle with a look of curiosity, "I know you are head over heels for Lady Tottington, but remember she is a valued client. Not to mention your dating Celeste!" She crossexamined her uncle for any signs of beligerency.

Out front of Tottington mannor Victor Quartermaine his dog Phillip and niece Norma were at the door. Victor rang the doorbell with roses in his hand.

"Now that's more li-" Lady Tottington began.

"What-ho!" Victor said. "For you, my love."

He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Victor," she said. "How lovely and unexpected. I see you've brought your niece. Hang on. Hayden!" she called out to the garden tot heir left as a scruffy dirt-covered teen walked from the left side of the mannor.

"Yes mum?" His deep voice filled the calm air.

"Victor, and Norma are here," Hayden shook Victor's hand and he and Norma did a double X as they called it.

"Heard you had a spot of rabbit bother," Victor said. "So I toodled on over to sort out the little blighters." He cocked his gun.

"Well, you really needn't bother," Lady Tottington said. "I've already..."

"It's the least, a man could do for his filly," Victor continued. "We don't want pests spoiling our beautiful manor house now, do we?"

"_Our _manor house?" She said putting on such emphasis. "No one's mentioned marriage yet, Victor."

"All in good time, my dear," Victor said, tapping a finger on his nose. "Vermin first, though, what-what!" Philip handed Victor his gun and Victor said, "Come on, Philip, Norma." Then, they all headed off.

"Victor wait," she said. "We can deal with this humanely." Still holding the bouquet, she chased after Victor and Hayden followed closely as Norma did as well but was to busy oggling Hayden. Then Lady Tottington approached Victor and said, "Victor, haven't we agreed? No more thoughtless killing?" She locked eyes with him and pulled off a puppy dog face.

Victor turned to her and said, "Quite right, my dear. So, I've thought this one through very carefully." Then he took aim at a rabbit and said, "It's off to bunny heaven for you, big ears!"

The bunny squeaked and Lady Tottington and Hayden said, "No!" Then she covered her eyes.

The rabbit covered its eyes, was suddenly sucked into a hole, and Victor's aim missed.

"What the...?" He said, confused.

"Where'd the rabbit go?" Hayden stood there puzzled.

Then they walked over to the hole, looked down, and said, "I don't understand. Should've been a bullseye."

"Oh, Victor," Lady Tottington said. "I thought we made a real breakthrough with this hunting obsession of yours. I really thought you'd changed." Hayden coughed something that sounded like, "Not likely!"

"I'm sorry, Campanula," he said. "But, I am what I am." Then he got down on one knee, and said, "There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get." At that moment, his hair flew off Norma jumped into Hayden's arms and Lady Tottington screamed. He turned again and said, "What the...?"

He watched as his hair was sucked into the hole. He smiled at the nearly faint Lady Tottington and looked back into the hole. He knelt near it and was suddenly sucked in. Then he began tunneling through the holes and Philip followed. Norma got off and shouted after, "UNCLE VICTOR?!!"

"Gosh," Lady Tottington gasped. Mother and son watched as Victor bumped into a pole, tunneled past it, and over to a nozzle.

They both heard someone say, "Maybe I should've used a bigger nozzle."

Lady Tottington and Hayden walked over to see who had spoken and realized it was none other than Anti-Pesto.

"Ah, Anti-Pesto," she squealed in delight, "you're here!" Hayden looked around and saw Layla who looked at him for a second and both blushed in the awkward silence.

"My darlings," Lady Tottington said. She approached them, walked past the Wallace, and said to the rabbits, "You're safe." Then she turned to them and said, "My word. What a fabulous job you've done! And not a single one harmed!" Hayden who was transfixed by Layla's beauty was torn from his view by Norma who was shouting, "Uncle Victor?!"

"Ah, the old BV-6000. Capable of 125 RPM, that's rabbits per minute."

"How inspired. Is this all of them?" Lady Tottington asked.

"Oh, there's one more," he said. Hayden and Layla watched as Philip and Norma approached the nozzle and looked at it curiously at it. "Hoist 'er up, Gromit."

They all except Lady Tottington watched as Gromit pulled a lever and on that end was Victor. Wallace, Norma, Phillip and Gromit gasped and Wallace made a movement with his head to let him go. Gromit pressed a button and Victor landed in the dirt and spat out a large piece of turf.

"Victor," Lady Tottington said. "Stop fooling around in the dirt and come have a look at this." Victor with the help of his niece got up and staggered over. "The ingenious Anti-Pesto has dealt with my problem, humanely! Isn't it marvelous?" She said.

"Marvelous?" Victor said, then he stared at the Wallace, and said, "Marvelous! This contraption virtually suffocated me. Besides, the job's only half done." He said. He walked around the glass chamber and said, "How do you intend to finish these vermin off? Crush them? Liquidize them?"

"Your uncle has a serious problem!" Hayden whispered to Norma who giggled and batted her lashes.

"They're humane," Lady Tottington said, staring with adoration at Wallace.

"Humane!" Victor said. "Then, perhaps, they'd be _humane_ enough to give me back my dignity!" Then he turned to Wallace and said, "I want..." He stared at Lady Tottington and lowered his voice. "Toupee please." Norma looked utterly baffled and at the sight of a dumbstruck Norma Layla giggled. Hayden felt a tingly sensation wash over him in waves as the laughter continued.

"Oh, grand," Wallace said. "We take check or cash."

"_Toupee_, you idiot!" Victor said leaning up to him. "My _hair_ is in your machine!"

"Oh no," Layla interjected. "It's only rabbits in there. The hare I think you'll find is a much larger mammal..."

Victor growled, sighed angrily, and said, "Out of my way, you fool." He opened the chamber, took out what he thought was his wig, and put it on. "I'm sorry, my dear," he said. They all noticed that it wasn't his wig. It was only a black bunny. "But I refuse to suffer any further humiliation. So, I must therefore bid you good day." Layla snickered to herself. "Come Phillip? Norma?"

And with that said, off went Victor, Norma and Philip.

"Thank you for ridding me of a real problem. Mister-" Lady Tottington stammered.

"Wallace."

"Mister, Wallace?" Lady Tottington repeated him, "And these are?"

"My niece, Layla," he gestured to Layla. Hayden muttered her name to himself. Wallace continued, "and this is Gromit!"

Lady Tottington smiled at Layla and Gromit, and returned to more pressing matters. "I'd be happy to let them roam free if it weren't for the vegetable competition, but they do so love their veg. It's in their little bunny natures and you can't change that at all, can you?"

The light above Wallace's head went off, "Huh-" he turned to Layla and Gromit, "Or can you?"

They drove off. Hayden watched in a haze as his mother walked over to him waving them off, "You have a crush on Layla, don't you?" She asked Hayden without turning to him

"Is it that obvious?" Hayden said though clenched teeth.

"You know when you father and I met he wrote me a letter telling me how he felt..." And with that Lady Tottington retired to her mannor.


	2. Somewhere Over the Millenium Bridge

List of characters I own and who I would like them voiced by:

Layla Foster- Dannielle Harris

Lord Hayden Tottington- Ryan Kwanten

Norma Quartermaine- Sophie Monk

Cassidy Yellowgrass- Amy Whinehouse

Alice Robynns- Miranda Cosgrove

Caden Robynns- Freddie Highmore

Celeste Robynns- Natalia Tena

Selevio Ikress- Jamie Campbell Bower

Carson Yellowgrass- Leonardo DiCaprio

Riley Overpus- Natalie Portman

Silver-Ashlynn Lockhart- Keira Knightley

Cybill Yellowgrass- Miriam Margoyles

Cillian Yellowgrass- Tara Strong

Sylandra Endive- Hillary Swank

Lysandra Endive- Emma Watson

Karina McIntosh- Mindy Sterling

As the cellestial hevens spilled into the open flood doors of the gaunt dungeoun-like basement Layla heard her uncle Wallace speak from beyond the Bun-Vac6000, "Why didn't we think of it before lads?" Though the clear glass she watched him stoll towards the machine, "The solution to all our storage problems," He turned, "By simply attaching the Bun-Vac-" He grappled with the slippery coil of the Bun-Vac6000, "To the Mind-Manipulation-o'-Matic," He slammed the coil onto the funky glass head contraption and tightened it so it wouldn't slip out by accident, "We can brain-wash the bunnies!"

"That sounds all good and well but uncle Wallace the doorbell won't answer itself," She was right the doorbell was ringing and she was to busy tightening a bolt on the Bun-Vac to answer it and Gromit was replacing a broken lightbulb on the Mind-Manipulation-o'-Matic, "Well?" Wallace walked over towards the stairs and climbed them mumbling something about _revolutionizing the world_ and_ for the love of Tottington Hall_.

He put on a smile and straightened his back, "Hello?" He answered the door to none other than his girlfriend Celeste Robynns and her children Alice and Caden, "Celeste, what a plesant surprise and you brought the twins alight 'en."

"Listen Wallace I'm so dreadfully sorry to do this to you on such short notice but," She tried to get out her favor without sounding like a needy girlfriend, "I need to go to London for a few days, it's work related, the company needs me too, um-" She stammered.

Wallace knew her job was as a profesional daredevil so it probably was farfetched, "Yes?"

Celeste swallowed because the last time she had to do a dangerous stunt it ended with her in the hospital and since then Wallace has always been afraid and skeptical of her career choice"-Skydive out of a plane onto a trampoline placed gently centerfold of the Millenium Bridge and Paraglide down the river," She gigled nevously as Wallace sternly glanced at her, "and I would leave them alone but you remember the last time I did that, right?" Wallace remembered it like the Camimbert he, Layla, and Gromit ate last night. To make the Cheesey pun short think about it two teenagers have a house to themselves for the night it involves drinking, sex, and if your Celeste Robbynns's son; Teabagging (FYI: Yes in that way, involving tea and dipping his testicles into tea and having a girl drink it). Celeste sighed then spoke once more, "Would you watch them for me?"

Wallace thought to himself and said, "Yes of course they can Caden go upstairs and unpack in the room next to Layla," Caden did as he was told and Wallace turned to his sister, "as for you-" Alice began to go upstairs.

"I know, I know bunk with Layla," Alice said absentmindedly for she'd been over for sleepovers when she was younger

"Actually," Wallace began as Alice turned, "We turned the breakfast pantry into a guest bedroom," Wallace, Celeste, and Alice headed down the hall towards the kitchen. As they passed the basement door the three heard Layla say, "One- more- turn-!" Celeste looked at Wallace with a petrified look and Wallace grinned and gulped. The three ventured into the kitchen and they literally pivoted into a narrow corridor and they were squeezed into a pantry, "Let me find the key in the old back pocket," He felt something squishy and wet, "going natural are we Celeste," He giggled tickled her a little grabbed the key and then-

"What do you mean?" Celeste asked.

Wallace stuck the key in the door, "What do you mean _What do I mean?_ you're... not.... wearing... any-" He turned the key.

"Wallace- did you just feel my daughter's-?" Celeste asked as Wallace froze up.

"Mom!" Alice screamed.

-------

After they were all settled in and the bitter Celeste left and Wallace filled in Caden and Alice in on the experiment. "Just a few more minutes of brainwashing should sufice eh lads?" then a collaboration of exterior and interior factors happened. A button flashed on the monitor and Gromit hit the control pannel then he flew back into Celeste who had just came down with some drinks then Caden slipped on an ice cube and flipped the switch from _blow_ to _suck_. A siren went off and Wallace jumped out of his chair and hopped about like the rabbit in the oval shaped glass above his head would. Gromit tired to assist but became tangled into the mess of wires behind the Bun-Vac. Caden and Alice held Wallace still as Layla smashed the Mind-Manipulation-o'-Matic with a monkey wrench. The rabbits in the Bun-Vac chamber watched mezmorized as the branwashing waves fluttered around the room.

Wallace pulled the shuttering rabbit off his head and wathed his actions closely as he placed him on his chair, "Give us a carrot Lass!" He gestured to Alice who resided beside the barrel marked 'carrots'. She reacted quickly and tossed him a carrot. He tinkered and cradled it a little in his fingers for some odd reason then he placed it in front of the little freightened creature. The small bunny sniffed it curiously as most animals would but to their surprise the little chap rejected it.

Gromit blinked.

"I never would've believed it," Layla said in shock.

"Our Asparagous'll be safe!" the twin teens jumped for joy.

"It worked!" Wallace smirked, "A reformed rabbit. We'll call him _'Hutch'_ shall we!" Wallace placed the newly dubbed _'Hutch'_ in a pen off to the side. The party of five retired to the dining room upstairs and Wallace bandaged his head up whist Gromit placed Lady Tottington's eyeballs on the wall, "Lady Tottington will be impressed," he fit the eyeless picture over the eyes and polished the silky plaque that read_Our Valued Client_.

"I'm going to turn in for the night," Alice yawned lingering near the basement door. Unbeknownst to them as they were talking the other rabbits in the Bun-Vac6000 were shuddering in fear and Hutch's cage was shaking violently.

"I think we all ought to since the night is young and more rabbits are bound to attack innocent vegetables," Wallace yawned walked out of the dining room.

Caden who was about to head up noticed a letter being pushed through the mail slot, "I wonder who would be sending a letter at this time," He read the adressee 'Layla Foster', "Layla it's for you."

"For Me?" She said.


	3. The Love Letter

List of characters I own and who I would like them voiced by:

Layla Foster- Dannielle Harris

Lord Hayden Tottington- Ryan Kwanten

Norma Quartermaine- Sophie Monk

Cassidy Yellowgrass- Thandie Newton

Alice Robynns- Miranda Cosgrove

Caden Robynns- Freddie Highmore

Celeste Robynns- Natalia Tena

Selevio Ikress- Jamie Campbell Bower

Carson Yellowgrass- Leonardo DiCaprio

Riley Overpus- Natalie Portman

Silver-Ashlynn Lockhart- Keira Knightley

Cybill Yellowgrass- Miriam Margoyles

Cillian Yellowgrass- Tara Strong

Sylandra Endive- Hillary Swank

Lysandra Endive- Emma Watson

Karina McIntosh- Mindy Sterling

Alice was sitting upright in her bed texting her ass off. Her friends, her cousins, even Caden who hadn't texed back. Caden was in his room with a spiker that he used to make a small peephole in his wall so he could spy on Layla who was air drying after taking a quick shower. Now being a fourteen year old teenage boy you can imagine what he was doing.

"Psst... Psst..." The sound came from Layla's open window. Layla grabbed her robe and closed off her body to the world which was okay for Caden because he was cleaning up. Layla walked over to the window. Her friend Cassidy Yellowgrass was clutching the weathervane, smiling. Probably under the influence of drugs or otherwise she managed to get stuck in a cluster of vines which tagled her body, "Lend a hand _Care Bear_?" Care Bear, that was her nickname for Layla since Layla was once so chubby her face resembled a Care Bear.

Assisting her friend up from her predicament Layla pulled the near-sadated Cassidy though her window, "What are you doing here? My Uncle is next door!" she whispered as Cassidy observed her desk which apon one of it's many shelfs the letter from Hayden was sticking out.

"I got the munchies and I needed something pink and plump!" Cassidy finished stealing the letter while Layla blew her hair dry. Caden, still watching was getting stiff again, "Yeah and usually peaches don't cut it. She watched Layla in the mirror on the wall as she openned the letter and read it. Caden watched eagerly still with his pants off waiting for something a kiss, a pillowfight, maybe if he was lucky one (hopefully Layla) would give the other a striptease.

Layla finished and noticed Cassidy and what she was doing, "Hey, thats mine!"

"I'm high so bug off hobknocker!" She finished as her eyes finished the last line, "Oh!"

"What?"

"_I'm smitten for you my little dove_," Cassidy recited the love note, "_From our first little meeting in my humble abode, This note is for you my love! Your eyes are so full of laughter I can't help but smirk, My face filled with glee when you spoke words of eloqence, your tiny cute nose it's movement are sweet and of quirk. Your wheat-like locks are coloured with such sin, until next I see you, Goodbye-Adieu-Fin..._" Cassidy finished licking her lips. Layla's heart flew like a robin in flight at each and every word.

"Well it could mean anything," Layla tried looking for an explanation. Caden now bored to sleep passed out.

"He like you and I like your Good and Plenty," She stole the box of candy off the table and sat down next to the hole, "Hello?" she saw what was on the other side of the hole, "Oy twat!" She knocked on the wall and Caden woke up. Layla sat down next to Cassidy and took a quick look.

"Caden were you masturbating to me without my robe on?" Layla asked but her train of thought was caught off guard by his size and a strange noise from downstairs, "I'll deal with you later!" She whispered to Caden as she shooed Cassidy towards the window. Cassidy fell out of the window.

"I'm alright!" She yelled back to the worried Layla.


End file.
